The Opposite
by TheQueenoftheSquirrelMonkeys
Summary: A mistake involing peanut butter, the chameloin curcit and a broken carbon switch thingy starts a new period in Time Lord history. It's rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

The door to the TARDIS open and the Doctor jumped in. He was so excited. Amy just laughed. He had just gotten a new fez. He was jumping around and acting like a 9 year old. Rory came into the console room with a jar of peanut butter and a package of white bread.

"Hey

, anyone want a sandwich?" Nobody answered him as usual. He just shrugged and plopped the sandwich supplies on the console and of course the peanut butter spilled on the console. The doctor freaked.

"Rory, not the carbon switch thingy. It's all messed up and the wires are crossing with chameleon circuit and peanut butter activates the double lever which creates a carbon copy of the last person to talk to the TARDIS and that obviously means me but since the thing is broken it will be an exact opposite and if we don't stop it soon the copy will be me but evil which spells disaster! We could all die."

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. "there's a glowy light thing with a body in the middle." The doctor raced over to the screen and soniced it. The glowy light thing stopped glowing and the body in the middle fell to the floor. The figure was trying to get up.

"We're too late! He is alive! Wow that was so Frankenstein! But anyway he could destroy the world. We're all gonna die! He is evil!" The doctor yelled.

"Hey! Who you calling a he and evil?" A tall teenage girl with shortish hair and an American ascent asked.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

The girl replied, "I'm you."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! If you want more you better comment.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**FINE THEN! DON'T COMMENT! Sorry for taking such a long time to upload. My computer won't let me on the website. :( So this is chapter 1, enjoy. **

**Love, Ultimate Ging**

**P.S. This takes place after Day of the Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Amy's POV**

"What! You're not me!" the doctor yelled, "You're a girl. You can't be me and you're too young. You look about 13." He looked so amazed. The girl rolled her eyes. They were so weird, the right one was a pale blue and the left one was a chocolate brown. She did look about 13. Her hair was red (much redder than mine) and had tan skin with a whole lot of freckles.

"Of course I'm you who else would I be," the girl said. Then she turned to me and she seemed to be looking through me. She then said,

"I'm Hunter what's your name Red? Obviously you know the Doctor but I only have his memories up to Master vs. 10 part 2 when he regenerated. You must have met him after that. I like your hair by the way. It looks like Donna's. Now she was funny. Rude too. You look like you've been through a lot lately, did someone die, someone you were close to?" I just stared but she looked like she was waiting for an answer so I said,

"I, um, I'm Amy and no nobody died… yet." Hunter looked at me like she knew what I meant and for just a second her eyes looked exactly like the Doctor's, very old, very wise and very, very sad but then it was gone. She stood still for a second, like she was listening and set off toward the bedrooms. Then I noticed her clothes, she had on grey skinny jeans, a forest green t-shirt, a dark grey trench coat, black leather boots and a key on a string around her neck that looked like a TARDIS key. As she climbed she took from her pocket aviator sunglasses and I realized she was blind. I wonder how she knew where to go.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked looking shocked. Hunter replied in a snide voice,

"My new room where else. You don't expect me to just leave do you? After all I am blind." The Doctor and Rory looked surprised but it just confirmed my suspicions.

"You can't be me if you're blind, so there!" the Doctor looked like he had won.

"Well I would be a perfect copy if you hadn't messed it up in the middle of my creation so there." Hunter replied. "And I'm glad you messed it up because who would want to be you? I'm you but I am your almost exact opposite. I'm not evil, a genius, I notice everything, I'm not oblivious and I kick butt. I have all your memories and know what you thought and felt. And I'm fine with using weapons. It is really hard for me to die because I'm immune to all poisons in the universe and I can regenerate twice as many times as a normal Time Lord. Basically I am awesome." Hunter then left to find bedroom as awesome as her.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Well then comment! Most of the story is going to be in Hunter's POV, but I didn't want to give away every thing so it was Amy's. So now you know everything a bout Hunter that she knows a bout her self... is there more? You'll have to comment to find out! *evil laugh* And thank you to Dancingqueen411 for all the love! She commented, she is not the hater the rest of you are. And I reward you with... *drumroll*... an imaginary Hunter clone!<strong>


End file.
